Timeless Breath Ages Past Breath of the Wild Fanfiction!
by YamiDarksteel
Summary: Heyo! Its YamiDarksteel here! Im going to be updating about a 15 chapter series for this fanfic, and I hope you all will enjoy! The 4th chapter is a WIP, but the 1st three will be updated, right now! I hope you all enjoy! please R and R! Thanks, Bye! )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fear is in Your Mind

I wake up. I'm cold… and shivering. It's been this way ever since I banished Ganon… I wish I could change things. Go back in time, to when it all began. And save everyone. Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, Rivali… They all died because of my foolishness. Because I was so attached to her, that I was blind. I could have saved them all, but I didn´t , and I will forever hold myself accountable for that. I could have done so many things differently. But that's besides the point. Me and Zelda have been lying low in Hateno Village, me at the house I bought, her in the inn. We hired the Bolson Company to rebuild Hyrule Castle, and until they do, we can´t stay there. I had a few good friends help clear out the area of monsters. The Master Sword and Hyrule Shield have been hung up on my wall. Their dusty and unused, and they will probably stay that way for a long time. At least… I hope. The Bow Of Light also is hung up there, Zelda never reclaimed it back, and said I could have it. Anyways, I am getting ready to go back to sleep, when I hear a quiet knock on the door. I wonder who it could be at this hour as I get out of bed and grab the Traveler´s Claymore by my side. I walk up to door and open it to find Princess Zelda. ¨Hey Link… do you mind if I spend the night here? It's cold at the inn, and the owner is having a party today...¨ She says. ¨Oh… sure.¨ I reply. I let her inside, and say ¨I can sleep in the guest room if you like, or...¨ I trail off as she says ¨No, it's okay, I don't mind sleeping with you...¨ We both blush and look away. I had recovered my full amount of memories already, and I seem to remember being attracted to Zelda. I still am. I don't know if she likes me though, but I remember that right after we beat Ganon, we rode to a hilltop and looked over Hyrule, and there were a infinite amount of rose petals blowing. I remember that something that Bolson told me about a culture thing of his family. The infinite falling rose petals represent endless love. And I think that maybe they do. ¨Oh… okay.¨ I reply. We head up to my bed, I look away as she changes into her sleepwear, and I lie down in bed. I set my Shekiah Slate´s alarm for 7 in the morning, I can sleep in a bit, but I still have to be up early to go help everyone with the building at Hyrule Castle. She gets in bed, and I kind of face away from her, knowing I should but I really don't want to. I end up staring at the ceiling, and I feel a pressure on my chest as I look down and see that Zelda put her hand on my chest and is leaning against me. I stay there unmoving, not wanting or willing to move. ¨I´m scared, Link.¨ She says. ¨I´m afraid about what will happen once Hyrule Castle is rebuilt, and I am forced to take over. I don't want to, but I have to, and I just… I wish I could get away from it. Go to Lurelin Village, or Kakario and just settle down. M… Maybe with… you… there.. Too...¨ She says faintly, her voice trailing off the more she talks. ¨Z...Zelda… I… I'm scared too. I will always be your friend, and your Champion, but I'm afraid… what use does Hyrule have for me?¨ I scoff. ¨Don´t say that! I need you! Your my best friend, and my most trusted advisor, and… I… I love you.¨ She says. My eyes widen in shock, and I look at her, and say the words I had been wanting to say for 100 years. ¨I… love you… too.¨ The silence carries on and on until she says ¨So… you do love me?¨ I say ¨Ever since I became your Champion, and your friend, I have loved you. The silence was so I would not break our friendship, for I feared that you didn't love me back. I wanted us to still talk. When I uhhh, I read your diary…-¨ You did what?!¨ She bursts out. ¨Just a bit! Just a bit!¨ I reassure. I continue more with ¨And I remember the day that you got me to open up. It was fun. And that's what gave me the strength to keep going. When I got all of my memories back, especially the last one… It reminded me of who I am, and what I am here for. And I kept going. All the way to Ganon. To here. To you. I love you, Zelda. I always have and always will.¨ I finish and watch patiently as she looks at me. Than she rolls towards me and comes close to me, and she leans in with me, and we share a kiss. For the first time… in a very long long time… I feel truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Adventure?

It's early the next morning. My alarm has gone off and I don't want to be late. Luckily, I'm used to dressing early, and I get up quickly and pull on a shirt and some pants. I look over at Zelda and wonder what she is doing in my bed, then I remember the last night, and I smile. I gently shake her, and she groans and mutters ¨Five more minutes, Dad...¨ I say ¨Zelda, it's me. Come on, I don't want to be late.¨ She opens her eyes and stares at me and says ¨Link? Why are you in my-¨ She remembers the events of last night, and opens her eyes fully and says ¨Ohhhhhh…. Right….¨ She gets up and kisses me, as I kiss her back, I notice she is in her underclothes. ¨Oh… Sorry...¨ I say, blushing as she walks towards the bathroom. ¨Eh, don't worry about it. If it makes you uncomfortable, you can wait downstairs.¨ She says. ¨O-ok.¨ I say, hurrying downstairs and grabbing my Shekiah Slate. I grab my Royal Guards Shield and my Royal Bow, along with my Royal Broadsword, and put them all on my back, and hang the Sheikah Slate on my hip. I stuff some apples in my sack, and swing it over my shoulder. I'm getting ready to go outside and pulling on my boots when I hear a faint swish and I see Zelda walking down the stairs, in her regular old royal clothes. I smile and say ¨Are you ready yet?¨ She responds with ¨Yeah, let me grab this.¨ She grabs the other Royal Bow I have hung on the wall and says ¨Ready?¨ I respond with ¨Yeah, let's go.¨ I open the door for her as we walk outside. First order of business is to check the General Store, I need more arrows for my bow, I have been starting to run low. We check in and I buy 30 arrows, that should be enough. Next we walk up the path, me grabbing apples from trees and Zelda looking around, as we go up the path to Purah´s research lab. I open the door and see Purah at work, making something with some ancient cores. ¨Purah? Hello?¨ I ask. She turns around and says ¨Ah! Link! Zelda! Perfect timing! The Guardian Shield and Sword Plus Plus is ready! Here you go!¨ She hands me the shield and sword. ¨Thanks Purah! We should be on our way now! We´ll come check on you later! Bye!¨ Zelda says. ¨Bye!¨ Purah says. We head out as I put the sword and shield in my bag, seeing as they are collapsable, it is pretty easy. ¨Okay then, next order of business… to Hyrule Castle!¨ Zelda says. ¨Alright!¨ I say. I pull up my Sheikah Slate and look at the map. I target the shine next to Hyrule Castle and select teleport. Zelda grabs my hand as a blue light starts to envelop us as we begin to fly away. Moments later, we reappear in front of a shrine, and walk up to the gates of Hyrule Castle. They have been opened and polished, and I can already see the work. We are here just to check in on it and also to collect some items and maybe help clear out monsters. We walk inside and walk through the halls. We see a few bokoblins in the lockup, and I clear them out easily. They drop decent weapons, and I leave them there for the others. We keep going till we get to Zelda's room, and when we get there, she finds it clean and kept up, and also well repaired. The study has also been kept up and repaired, and I can see a small vase of silent princess up on a shelf. I take one and give it to Zelda. She smiles and let's me put it in her hair. I smile faintly as I remember the past and when everything was okay and normal. Before Ganon. We decide that everything is okay, and decide to head to the Forgotten Temple. I set a travel gate there thanks to Purah and Robbie's research, and we teleport there. I notice all the deactivated Guardians, and how they probably were set here to guard the Sheikah when they were banished from Hyrule so long ago. Now, the Shekiah are free to continue their lives on whichever path they choose, and to be whatever they want to be. When I arrive there, I notice something that I hadn't seen since I banished Ganon. It was Malice. "Hey, Zelda? I don't remember Malice being there!" I say frantically, as it starts to ooze forward and tries to get at my boots. I pull out my Sheikah Slate, and activate my Stasis Rune. "What is that doing here?!" Zelda says. We start to run towards the exit, me trying to teleport us out of here, when the Malice blocks it off. My Sheikah Slate won't let us teleport out of here, and there are only 2 options: Run, or head inside the shrine. We choose to head inside the shrine, as I just barely transport us down there before the Malice takes over. We reappear in the shrine, as I exhale the breath I had been holding in. I settle down and take out my sword and sharpen it. Zelda sits down nexts to me and bursts out "What was that?! A-and how-how did.. How did Malice get there?! I thought we eradicated it when we destroyed Ganon! I… I don't know about this. This is so confusing." Zelda finishes and sits down next to me. "I don't know, but we can solve it together, okay?" I say as I finish sharpening my sword and take out a apple for Zelda to eat. "Thanks…" She says as she eats the apple calmly and puts her head next to me. "We should go in a bit, it will probably be okay as long as I can use my stasis rune." I say. (Author's Note: Okay then, so this will NOT be played as a separate timeline. Indications from Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, A Link to the Past, Twilight Princess, and Oracles of Seasons and Ages, as well as Wind Waker, Spirit Tracks, and others will be made in this. This is a part of the timeline, and will play a very crucial part considering the end of the story, and the malice in question. For more on this, watch some of NintendoBlackCrisis's videos. There very good. Also, Link's dad in question will be solved (For this story) by a theory I have. I'll put it somewhere later after I reveal it. That's all for now, enjoy!) We sit silently for a short while, then I get up and so does she, as we decide to leave, I notice a faint shiver and what looks like wings. I decide to ignore it for now and just think it might have been a fairy that accidentally teleported in here. We step into the vortex and travel up. As soon as we step out I see about 10 different Yiga Clan members. I take out my sword. "Stay behind me." I tell Zelda. I run forward and slow down time. (Reference from NintendoBlackCrisis vid) I then proceed to slash through 5 of them before I am knocked backward. I smile and say "You made a grave mistake… NOW!" As Rivali carries me upwards, I take out my bow and shoot two more dead. Than I fall back down as use Urbosa's lightning and zap 2 more. Finally it is the final one, who throws his demon carver at me. Daruk blocks it and I proceed to slice right through him. "Phew… we should go. It's not very safe here." I say. "Alright." Zelda says. We teleport back to Hateno Village, but as we step out, something seems… wrong. Everyone is gone, no one is anywhere. We enter houses with open doors. I see a sword I gave to a kid lying on the floor. "He would never leave that behind…" I say. We decide to walk over to Purah's. When we arrive there, we see the door on the ground, and it looks like it was chopped through. "What… What is this? How…" I trail off as I see Purah lying on the ground, bleeding heavily. "Purah! What happened!?" Zelda exclaimes. "T-they… they got… got to me… Robbie… you need… to warn Robbie… use the Guidance Stone… there is one more rune… Don't let them get to Robbie… Or they… they'll…." She trails off, and as I stand there... watching her die in Zelda's arms, I feel a hot streak run down my face as my vision blurs and I kneel down on one knee and silently grieve for a friend. Than I get up and walk over to the Guidance Stone, and I put my Sheikah Slate on it. A single drop falls, and I examine the Sheikah Slate. I notice the new rune 'Triforce Light Enhancer'. I wonder what it is as I activate it and light suddenly floods the room and I examine my hand as I see a new symbol light up. The Triforce of Courage. Zelda gets up as well as I notice the Triforce of Power and Wisdom light up on her hand. "When did I get the piece of Courage?" I ask. Suddenly, the light grows brighter as I hear a voice speak, "Link… the time has come for you to know. You are the most recent state of Hyrule as a timeline. Your father could travel through time, to the Past and Future. He was the Link to the Past. Your grandfather is the Link from the realm of Twilight, the event was called Twilight Princess. There are many more events that you will need later, but for now, please, take up your Master Sword, Bow of Light, and Hyrule Shield. Travel to the 3 Springs and the Great Fairy Fountains to see just what extent the Malice has. This Malice has existed from the beginning of this timeline. Now, it is time to destroy it. Now Link, Champion of the Gods, and Zelda, descendant of Hylia, finish it! Go and finish what we started, and banish Malice once and for all!¨ And as the voice fades off I can hear a whisper in the darkness, of power I could receive, but only if I gave in to the darkness… no, I won't give in. I will never give in. It is time for me to fight, fight to survive, and to live. They will not die in vain. No one will die in vain. I open the door as me and Zelda walk out. ¨What… what was that?¨ She finally asks. ¨A key, to my real purpose and past… but to use the key, I need to find the keyhole.¨ I say. We walk over to my house, and I start stealing freely from neighbors I know now to be… dead. I grab as many arrows as I can, along with food and medical supplies. I open the door to my house, to find it ransacked and broken. Everything is strewn everywhere. I see the Master Sword, still up on the wall, with dark oozing Malice forming a barrier around it. ¨Alright… time to try this new rune out.¨ I take out my Sheikah Slate and activate it, forming a circle of light as light fills up the room. I could have sworn I saw a wolf's face, but I must have been imagining things. Once the circle of light clears, I see that the malice has been eliminated as the Master Sword starts to glow. I take it out of its sheath. I feel the power rush up through me as I hold the sword up to the light. The raw power contained inside this sword… I feel a sense of completion. I walk over and grab my Hyrule Shield, as well as the Bow of Light. ¨So… where to next?¨ I ask. ¨Hmm… how about… here!¨ Zelda exclaims as she picks the shrine by Tarrey Town. ¨Alright, we can head to the Great Fairy Fountain from there.¨ I say. We teleport there after looting slightly more. We arrive at the shrine, and I instantly notice that the air is infused with Malice. I recognize it from the time when Ganon took over Hyrule Castle, and I start to warily creep forward. I activate my Master Cycle 0, and Zelda hops on. I drive off the cliff, but thanks to the advanced technology, I am able to stick to the side of the cliff and drive safely down. I drive up to Tarrey Town, and notice that once again, no one is here. I see a notice attached to the front gate that says: (Had to -e, mo-ters, go to Kak- Villag-.) I translate it in my mind to: Had to leave, monsters, go to Kakariko Village. I tell Zelda what it says and she replies with ¨Maybe we should go there after visiting the Great Fairy.¨ I simply nod my head as I hear a rustle in the bushes. Suddenly, a townsperson, more specifically, Greyson, jumps out at us with a Stone Smasher. But something is off. He has a crazed look in his eyes, and his pupils are dark purple. Suddenly, he strikes at Zelda, yelling: ¨Kill! Triforce! KIIIILLLL!¨ But I intervene. I slice through his Stone Smasher and block his punch with my shield. I then backflip as he tries to punch me again, and activate my own champion ability, one I apparently got from my father, the power to travel through time. I slow down time drastically, as I rush forward and unleash a series of attacks called a flurry rush. But I make sure to only hit him with the flat of my blade, and the hilt, because I don't want to kill him. Then, as I finish my attack, I notice a little sensor pop off his head. Still in survival mode, I stab it quickly, and suddenly step on it, crushing it to pieces. I break it and see Grayson fall down as his eyes close and his skin color suddenly changes back to his normal form. He sits down and breathes heavily. ¨Brother… my little brother… save him… I can´t… its too late for me… I'm sorry….¨ he suddenly lies down, and once again, I witness a good friend die in front of me. Me and Zelda kneel down, and I pick up the broken remains of Grayson´s Stone Smasher, and scatter them around his body. I also have Daruk put a shield around him, and I put a Medal of Honor and Valor, my Stasis Rune protection with Daruk´s shield. He will be able to rest peacefully before we can move him. ¨Dammit…. Please… Don`t die Grayson… Please...¨ Zelda says. I stand up. ¨Zelda… stay here. There is food inside the inn, don't leave.¨ I say. ¨Wha-¨ Zelda starts but gets interrupted by me holding out my hand and saying ¨Stop. I`m sorry, but I can´t let you get killed. I love you.¨ I kiss her, and get up. I summon my Master Cycle 0, and get on. ¨N-no! Link! Wait for m-¨ I speed off, my vision blurry as I look in the mirror and see that she has sank down, and is crying next to Grayson´s body. I drive to the Great Fairy Fountain, and instantly get a stream of lightning shot out at me. I deflect it with my shield, and go up to see what the problem is. I see that the Malice has completely taken over, and that I have to destroy it. 15 minutes later, all the Malice is gone, and the Great Fairy emerges and tells me to run, for the Malice will be back. I take off… not knowing… I…

"Wh-!" I wake up, gasping for breath. I am face down, at the Great Fairy Fountain. I hear a voice that sounds suspiciously like Zelda calling my name. I get up and see Zelda crying and her face buried in the Great Fairy's shoulder, who has taken a normal sized human form. She notices me, and goes to say with her finger, shhhhh. I silently stand and walk over to Zelda. "It's not fair! I wish we could just have a normal life…" She trails off and starts crying again. I tap her on the shoulder and say "Zelda? It's me…" and she turns around, and suddenly flies forward into my arms. I notice that she has a cut on her face, but decide to ignore it, and hug her back. "L-link… Please tell me this isn't a dream…" She trails off as she once again starts crying and says "I thought you were dead!" I hug her tightly and say "Never." I look up at the Great Fairy as she says "I was able to save you, but it was close. Very close. You walked in here with the Shekiah Slate and your sword out, and started to click something. But as soon as you did, you blacked out. For 15 minutes I waited, then I saw the Infected Lynel coming back, and decided to hide you. Then after, Zelda came, I told her what happened, and put you there." The Great Fairy trails off as I get a dark look in my eyes. "Damn it… that can't happen again. Do you know by chance what the voice said about me being descended from other hero's?" I asked. She shook her head and replied with "No, but you should ask the Great Deku Tree about that. He probably knows." "Alright." I reply. "Thanks." Zelda adds. We both get up, and I activate my Master Cycle 0 again. Seeing as though Kakariko Village isn't far, we decide to ride there. I rev the engine, and drive off. Zelda stays silent through the whole ride, holding on to me. I give her hand a quick squeeze while I select auto-pilot, and set it to Kakariko Village. We ride there peacefully, as I take out 2 sandwiches, and give one to Zelda while I chomp down on the other one. We drive by stables, and normal people, living normal lives. They wave at us as we pass. I wave back. Finally Zelda pipes up and says "Hey Link… maybe after this is over, we could… spend some more time together?" Her voice sounds hopeful at the end, and I instantly reply by saying "Sure. I would… I would like that a lot." We drive on in silence, and the sun starts to set, I notice the light hit right on us. And I feel a sense of warmth as we ride on, into the wild.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 3/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Link's Awakening/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.7em 0px; padding: 0px; letter-spacing: 0.4px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.5em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-44230190-7fff-6074-f016-cb578371b49b" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It's nightfall. We decide to stop at a local stable, because we don't want to get caught up in a tangle of Stal monsters. I decide to rent out a soft bed, one for each of us when Zelda pipes up and says "One bed will be fine!" I look at her, and the stable master looks at us and smiles slightly. "Alright then, one soft bed for 2 people coming up… that will be 40 rupees!" I proceed to give him the rupees as I go over and set my sword down. I stop time for a brief moment while I undress, and then proceed to start sharpening my sword. "Hey Link, aren't you going to sleep?" Zelda asks. "No, it's alright. I'm used to getting no sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning, ok?" I tell her. She just nods and starts to fall asleep. I look down at her and smile as she looks ever beautiful in the moonlight. I sit down next to her and take out the Sheikah Pen the Purah made for me. I grab it and start to draw. I draw the Master Sword, and just stare at the drawing. It looks okay. I start to type, something I haven't done in a while. Then I see a folder that reads "Adventure Log." I click on it and see all my adventure notes. I look at the last one titled "Last Words." I see my type of writing as I look and see that I have written my last words here as I go to fight Ganon. I wrote these in case I never came back. Yet I have, and I look through them. "Day 78. Today I go to fight Ganon. In case I never come back, and someone finds this, these are my last words. I am sorry. For everything I have done… especially to Mipha, and the other Champions. But most of all, the princess. I failed you. Now I go to fight my final fight." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.7em 0px; padding: 0px; letter-spacing: 0.4px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.5em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Link/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.7em 0px; padding: 0px; letter-spacing: 0.4px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.5em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I continue scrolling through and start to type more. I check my weapons list on the folder titled "Weapons." Nothing really interesting there, except for a second dot where the location of another Hyrule Shield is. Then, all of the sudden, I feel a chill. I look up to see that everyone is gone. I notice blood seeping towards me and instantly go for my Master Sword. I unsheath it and wake Zelda up. She mutters and says "It can't possibly be 6 already…" and I just shake her harder and say "Zelda, we need to go. Come on." She reluctantly gets up and rubs her eyes, then notices the blood and instantly dresses quickly. "Link… LIiiinKKnnknkKKK…." I hear a distorted voice say. I look towards the entrance and see a dark form. It looks somewhat like me… and then I see it. It is a exact copy of me, only darker. I rush forward and try to slice through it, remembering something from my past that makes me think that he will try to kill us. My blade only phases through him, as he reappears behind me and tries to stab me. I slow down time but it seems to have no effect on him. I realize that I will need to pour in all my skill to destroy this evil creature. I roll to the side and dodge his slice. I pull the bow off of my shoulder and try to shoot him, but he dodges it. I see it graze his skin and he winces in pain. Then I pull out my Shekiah Slate and activate the Light Enhancer rune. He scowls and says, "Next time we meet puny mortal, you won't be able to use your little trick. You. Will. Fall." He then turns and runs into the darkness, back to a figure that looks somewhat like… Kilton?! I don't know, but suddenly, the figures gravelly voice speaks again, but this time he is laughing and says "Have fun trying to fight 5 Golden Lynels at once! HAHAHAHAHA!" and proceeds to disappear, laughing. I notice that the stable around us has changed and is starting to catch on fire. I run towards Zelda, grabbing her hand. Then I notice the dog lying there. It's whimpering, with a cut on its side. I pick it up and sling it around my shoulder. I run outside, and think that he was bluffing, but then I see first one, then two, then a total of five Gold Lynels crashing through, their weapons on fire. Somehow they got Shekiah Swords, Spears, and Axes. They proceed to charge straight for me. I get mad, and all of the sudden the dog turns into a wolf, and i feel a new weight on my arm. I see a translucent golden glowing shackle connected to me and the wolf. The wolf then growls, and I notice a stone in it's forehead. Somehow it lashes forward and knocks two Lynels down at a time. Then I notice it has a helmet of some sort in its hand. It hands it to me. It has golden hair flowing out of it, and looks strangely familiar. I put it on, but nothing happens. He motions towards the Lynel he knocked down. I put the helmet on him, and suddenly, he dies, as if just killed by the sheer weight of the helmet. I look at the wolf and he motions to the other Lynels, who he knocked down while I wasn't looking, I guess. I continuously put the helmet on them, and it keeps killing them. I then throw the helmet back to the dog, who catches it with surprising ease. He then disappears, but not before I notice him change into a human for a split second, a human wearing green clothes, and he looks… he looks like me? I feel like I should know this human, but I can't seem to place it. Oh well, I guess I can find out another time. I proceed to walk over to Zelda, she starts asking me what had just happened, but I shook my head and replied "I have no idea." She puffs out her cheeks in that way she does when she's agitated, and I just summon once again my Master Cycle 0, and we both hop on. We're still close to Kakariko Village, and seeing as it is almost day now, we proceed to start riding there. But now, I feel a sense of dread. Who was that… that shadow? Who was the wolf? I don't know, but now, as we ride into the wild, instead of warmth, I feel a chill, and I feel like I… I should be dead./span/p  
p class="" style="margin: 0.7em 0px; padding: 0px; letter-spacing: 0.4px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.5em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif;" /p  
p class="" style="margin: 0.7em 0px; padding: 0px; letter-spacing: 0.4px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.5em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif;" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Broken

"Alright. We're here." I say. I hop off the Cycle and help Zelda get off as well. We start walking down the path but instantly notice that something is wrong. The air feels heavy and dark, and the banners are ripped apart. I keep walking, trying to push it out of my mind when I feel the Master Sword almost… shudder? I look around but don't see anyone. I unsheathe the sword and start looking around carefully, knocking on doors. No one responds. Their all locked. I wonder what could have happened to this small, hidden, and happy town. I see Hudson's helmet lying on the ground and pick it up. I wonder about what happened to him because he never would have left that helmet behind. We get to Impa's place and I open the door carefully. Inside I see Paya, her eyes fearful but then she feels a sense of relief as she notices that it is me and Zelda. "Paya? What's wrong? Where is everyone?" Zelda asks. "Gone… the monsters took them. When you guys came, I thought they had found me and come for me too." Paya responds. "Where did they take them?" I asked. "I… I don't know. Somewhere near Satori Mountain, I think. There was one… It looked similar to you, Link. Except it was pitch black, except for its eyes, and it's sword. It's eyes were red, and the sword looked just like your Master Sword." She responded again. "Yeah… we encountered him too." I said. "Would you like to come with us?" Zelda asked. "S-sure!" She responded, her face turning red and blushing when she looked at me. I knew she liked me from the time I accidently… uh… looked at her diary. But I didn't really know how much, until now. We step out as I load up on some more supplies, food and medical stuff. Then suddenly, from the Great Fairy Forest, I notice what can only be one of those Infected Lynels that the other Great Fairy described. I take out my sword, but it feels heavy in my hand, like it's lost its power. I sling the Bow of Light off my shoulder but it starts charging through buildings and I don't have time to take out my shield or load a arrow… but then… then Paya jumps in front onto him and pulls the sword out of his hand, and stabs him in the head… but when she does he… he pulls her off him and throws her in the ground and runs right over her… I grow increasingly mad as I put the bow back and take out my sword. It glows with the light of the gods, and I can feel it's power increasing as I slice right through the Lynel and hit him with my shield. "This is for everyone… everyone in the land of Hyrule. Long live the land of Hylia!" I scream as I plunge it straight into his head and through the ground. His head cracks open and his blood splatters on me. Suddenly, I feel a sense of sorrow fall over me as I collapse. "H-how… was that… the thing… that is going to kill… to kill me…." I say as I notice the shard of it's sword embedded in my stomach, deep through my spine. And as I sigh for the last time… my life flashes before my eyes. I feel myself start to die… but…. I… I can't give up. I've had enough. Will life ever be fair? I shudder to wonder… the day when I die… the day when I say goodbye. I breathe in as Zelda lays her hands on me and says a prayer. My hand finds Paya's… and I can feel her giving her life energy to save mine. I grab Zelda's hand… "We can't let her sacrifice go to waste…. We have to fight… fight for our life." I get up and silently grieve, then grab a shovel from someone's front yard. I dig a grave by the river and bury her, with a tombstone that reads: 'Paya: The greatest friend to ever live. Died to save the Hero of the Wild. May her sacrifice always be remembered.' How I was able to make that in 5 minutes I don't recall, but I wasn't myself. I grab Zelda tightly and hug her, crying over everyone who died to save us… to save me and Zelda. She is crying with me as we fall on the ground and we're lying next to each other on the grass… as I hold her tight and say "Zelda… I love you so much… and I can't wait, knowing there might not be a tomorrow… Zelda... Will you marry me?" I ask quietly. Her response, equally quiet is "Y-yes…" We hold each other close and kiss passionately… and I finally feel like life is worth living. All those people who died for us, for the land of Hylia… they will not be forgotten. I'll have children… grandchildren who will remember who they are. They will always be remembered…. Because here, in the wild, we never forget.


End file.
